Dogs Eating Dogs
by Rave-isnotonfire
Summary: Alexandra, a sixteen year old of wealth and nobility despises her life inside Wall Sina, the innermost wall. Longing to escape her parent's clutches, she finds adventure and happiness in the form of a mysterious criminal. However, when an unexpected third party comes into play, will their bonds be tested?


"You look stunning, Alexandra."

"Absolutely gorgeous!"

"Is that dress from the new Marks line? I didn't think it came out till December!"

My mother who stood proud next to me, affirmed in a rather arrogant voice, "Oh it doesn't, but we have connections of course."

I sighed inwardly, wanting to escape the room. Or better yet the house, immediately. Mother looked down at me and scowled. "Wipe that frown off your face." She hissed, turning her face so no one could see the words that quickly escaped her mouth.

I just shook my head, pulling away from her, a fake smile now plastered onto my face.

"You'll have to excuse me; I'm going to freshen up a bit."

I didn't take a second glance back at mother or the other guests as I strode away rather quickly, my heels clicking urgently across the polished marbled floor of the foyer. I quickly made sure no one was looking as I escaped up the stairs.

I could only think about getting away from the party. I hated everything about it. The silly gossip, who was wearing what, who bought whatever – it was all so…stupid.

"_How can you care about types of curtain fabric when there are titans just outside the walls!?" My fist pounded angrily on the table, causing the glassware to shake._

_My mother's eyes widened at my sudden outburst, and my father's narrowed at me from across the dinner table._

"_Shouldn't our money go towards our fight against the titans!?" Father scoffed and mother simply sighed. _

"_Dear," I rolled my eyes. "What fight against the titans?" The pathetic excuse for a father asked. _

"_There are titans just outside of Wall Maria! Who knows when they could break in? Why don't you put your money towards the Survey Corps—"_

_Father's deep laughed bellowed out, and I clenched my fists in anger._

"_Those jokes? Tax payer money is already wasted on them to go out and merely die. They are fattened up and then sent out to be eaten. Pathetic really if you ask me." And with that he just returned to eating, resuming his conversation with mother about the silly curtains for the sitting room. _

_I shook with anger, my eyes burning holes into my lap. He was wrong. No, he was the pathetic one here._

_Standing up abruptly, my chair hit the floor behind me with a loud bang, causing my parents to stop and look up at me again. _

"_I want to join the Survey Corps—"_

"_No." Father interjected simply, ignoring me and continuing his meal._

"—_to help humanity—"_

"_NO." His voice, loud and angry, silenced me immediately. His face turned red, and he gripped his knife rather menacingly. Mother just gave me a disapproving stare from the behind the top of her wine glass._

"_No." He repeated again, quieter this time. "You will stay here, in this household, until you are married to a man of proper status, and you will be a role model housewife, is that understood?"_

_I couldn't believe it. Of course I knew they wanted certain things of me, but to force their ideals upon me was ridiculous. Turning on my heel, I left the room, not caring anymore._

"_What a stupid girl." _

I remembered those words so vividly. I replayed the scene as I sat on my four poster bed, his words on constant replay to drown out the silly noise from the gala below.

"Pathetic…" I mumbled, before getting up and walking to the mirror in the corner of my room. A girl stared back unhappily at me. She looked tired, worn, and broken.

_Indecent._

_Childish._

_Worthless._

Those words had surely taken their toll. I ran a hand through my hair, not caring if I disrupted the elegant blonde curls that fell past my shoulders that mother had so painstakingly put in. My delicately painted lips, also mother's doing, were set into a frown as I gazed at the dress. The dark blue fabric cinched at the waist before flowing down to the floor. It itched and was terribly uncomfortable, and I wished I could change into the pair of men's pants I had secretly hidden away in the back of my wardrobe.

Sighing, I figured I had been up here for too long, and readied myself for the party.

"Remember dearest, elegance, poise, beauty, and the right amount of innocence, and you will be the perfect woman!" I mocked my mother's words as I made my way back to the dreaded party.

"Alexandra!" My father's booming voice called out for me, and I had no option but to smile politely for the guests and make my way over, wine glass in hand. God only knows I need the alcohol now. He stood with two men, and I recognized one as a government official. Something about being high among the ranks of the military police…the only part about that that really mattered to my father, was that he was wealthy, that was for certain. Next to him stood another man, who looked to be about my age. That's when it hit me; I knew exactly where this was going. Every bone in my body ached to turn around and run back to the confines of my room, but I kept on the forced smile as I approached them.

"Yes, father?" I asked politely, trying to put on a good show.

"This is Kai Fischer, and his son Michael. Kai is commander of the Military Police Brigade. We owe a lot to him." Kai allowed a prideful smile onto his face, and it took every source of willpower not to roll my eyes.

"I presume this is Alexandra?" Kai asked, his eyes flickering over to me.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." I smiled with false kindness. Military Police…I couldn't stand the lot of them. Lazy and incompetent.

"Ah yes, and this is Michael. He's following in my footsteps by joining the Military Police." Father nodded appreciatively at the commander's words, obviously pleased with all of this.

Michael shot me smile, before reaching for my hand and bringing it up to his lips, allowing them to gently touch against the back of my hand. My insides churned.

"More beautiful in person than the rumors made you out to be." He said, his voice smooth.

"I'm flattered." I replied to the compliment, my voice somewhat more monotone than I intended. Father just chuckled, dismissing himself and the commander from the conversation.

"We'll let the two of you talk."

Bastard.

Michael just continued smiling. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I inquired, not enjoying his happy-go-lucky mood.

"Well, it's not every day I can be graced with the presence of such a girl." This time I allowed my eyes to roll freely.

"Pardon me, but I thought you were in the Military Police? With all that free time on your hands you must surely have some sort of company to entertain you."

He obviously understood my words, but he shook it off.

"I'm so sorry, my apologize. I have to admit, it must have taken a lot of work to get into the top ten to join the Military Police." Did I just actually praise him on something?

He laughed lightly, but then his voice lowered. "Between you and me, my father was able to…pull some strings on getting me in." His eyes glinted with mischief as mine widened with shock and anger.

"You _cheated_ your way through?" I reprimanded, my voice laced with disgust.

"Oh relax, Alexandra. When will the Titans ever break through again? We let the Scouting Legion do the dirty work while we live with our safety assured within Wall Sina."

I shook my head, not wanted to listen to this joke of a man anymore.

"The fingernail of one member of the Scouting Legion contains more bravery, courage, and honesty than you could ever hope to achieve in a lifetime." I hissed under my breath. His eyes narrowed slightly, but when they quickly glanced over my shoulder, his attitude changed quickly.

He laughed loudly, the smile I had first seen him with back on his features as my mother strode into view.

"Your daughter is the most charming woman I have ever met." My mother looked beyond pleased and clapped her hands together. I, on the other hand, was still angry that this man had cheated his way into the Military Police by using his father's status.

"I'm elated! I knew you two would be perfect for each other." Oh no…where is this going? I pushed down my thoughts, not wanting to believe what was happening.

"You'll make a stunning bride!"

The glass that was once in my hand was now shattered on the floor, the blood red wine pooling onto the marble flooring. Mother gasped loudly, and a maid quickly came over to clean it up, the party going silent.

_Bride?_

I knew it was coming, I was already at the age of 16, but nonetheless I couldn't help but hope it wouldn't happen.

"I don't even know how old he is…" I muttered, causing mother to laugh like it was a joke, but it was the truth. She pulled me away from Michael as I looked around, my vision blurring everything together.

"Everyone continue on, she was just happily surprised!" Mother chirped as she guided me into the library, shutting the door firmly behind.

_SLAP._

My head whipped to the side as my cheek burned fiercely. I looked back towards my mother in shock.

She just stood there, her hand still held from her assault and her eyes narrowed.

"You looked absolutely ridiculous! You broke a glass and did not show your appreciation at all!"

"Appreciation?!" I mocked back, anger coating my words. "I didn't ask for, so what is there for me to appreciate? I've only known him for five minutes!"

_SLAP._

"All you need to know is that he is of extremely high social standing and his father arranged this marriage with us. Your father and I wish to pass down our household to him, seeing as you are far too rash to make logical and appropriate decisions. Now you will go out there, smile, and act like the perfect fiancée, do you understand me?"

I couldn't look at her, instead I just nodded, my eyes focused on the floor. What more could I do? My future was decided. I was caged, never to experience what life outside Wall Sina had to offer. Betrothed to someone I didn't even know, and forced to act like someone I was not. Yes, life in the innermost wall was not what everyone deemed it to be. Monsters still found their way in.

I soon returned, smiling graciously with my soon to be husband at my side, his arm firm and protective at my waist, flaunting around his new trophy for everyone to see. Ah yes, everyone thought we were the perfect couple. A girl of high class and a man of military rank.

"Well, how old are you?" I asked, my eyes not meeting his as we danced in the ballroom.

"Twenty-two. There, have all your questions been answered?" He said in a slightly sarcastic tone, his usual smirk of a smile on his face.

"Not quite. How do you feel about this whole arranged marriage?" I looked him in the eye as we continued to dance across the room, one of his hands securely on my waist, the other gripping my own hand gently.

Michael thought for a moment before answering.

"I haven't thought too much about it, to be quite honest with you. I'm marrying a beautiful woman, what more can I ask for?"

I scoffed.

"Are looks all you think about? Everyone in Wall Sina seems to be incredibly self-absorbed and dense." Michael shot me a look which I ignored.

"That attitude of yours will be the first thing to go after we're married."

What in the world have I been pulled into?

Hello everyone! So this is my first shot at an Attack on Titan fanfic! Levi is sure to appear soon, I can promise you that (;

Comments and reviews are always appreciated! Thanks guys :D

By the way, this will tie into "A Choice with No Regrets". I'll do my best to write the fanfic so that reading "ACNR" isn't necessary, but I still highly recommend reading it! Message me if you want a link for it First chapter is up, second comes out the 28th of December (I think). LOL.


End file.
